Don and Jess: Zoo York
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: So time for the next story in my Don and Jess series. This is also Lindsay's first appearance. Might not be what you expect but here it is. FA


Begin Transmission

Hey Lacy here. So time for the next story in my Don and Jess series. This is also Lindsay's first appearance. Though I know it doesn't go along with the show, I'm not going to have Danny be an ass to her. I know I had Don point out at the end of the last one that Danny wouldn't be happy but I'm going to have him play nice. So sit back and have fun.

Disclaimer: Still don't own it. Only Jarvis is mine. Ok I'm going to go cry now. *walks off with shoulders slumped*

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Don sneezed as he walked into the crime scene.

"Hey sneezing on my crime scene." Mac said.

Don sniffed. "Sorry, allergies, cats. I hate 'em."

Jess laughed as she walked up beside him. "You have no problem with my dog."

Don gave her a look. "It's just cats that get me."

As Don rattled off what they knew about the case, Jess answered her phone.

"Angell...yeah sure I'll be right there."

She hung up and looked at Don.

"Don." she said. Don turned and walked over to her. "The new girl is waiting at the entrance. Do me a favor and talk to Danny about how to treat her while I get her."

Don nodded. "No problem. Mac already had a talk with him but I guess one more couldn't hurt."

Don watched Jess walk away. Danny watched him and shook his head.

"Yo Flack, you wanna pay attention." Danny said.

Don spun to give him a glare then motioned him over. Danny set down his camera and walked over.

"Jess is on her way to get the new girl from the entrance." Don said. He noticed Danny tense. "Messer, you have to promise me that you'll be nice to her. I know you're pissed that Aiden got fired and is being replaced but you can't take it out on this new girl."

Danny sighed and crossed his arms. "Alright Don. I'll be nice. I can't promise it'll be easy but for the sake of the team I'll be nice."

Don patted Danny on the shoulder. "Thanks man."

Danny nodded. "Now off me and on to you. Is there any reason you were watching your partner walk away with extreme interest?"

Don coughed and looked away. "I don't know what you're talking about Danno."

Danny gave Don a look and nod that said he didn't believe a word he said then went back to taking pictures of the scene.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Don and Jess walked through the lab and paused when they saw Danny and the new girl, Lindsay Monroe, working together.

"So what's she like?" Don asked since he hadn't had a chance to talk to her yet.

Jess shrugged. "She's from Montana, seems willing to do what she has to but is withdrawn."

Don crossed his arms. "She gonna be able to hold her own against Danny if he decides to go against what Mac and I said?"

Jess nodded. "Of that I have no doubt. She's strong."

"Good, I'd hate to have to kick Danny's ass for hurting the new girl." Don said.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Don sat back in his booth at the local bar and took a long pull from his beer. He looked over at Jess, who was standing at the bar, waiting for her own drink. Since their first outing to the bar when they first met, it had become tradition to go out after closing a case.

"So it's looks like Danny and Lindsay are going to get along just fine." Don said as Jess sat down.

"Good, I'd hate to watch Danny kick your ass when you try to beat him up." Jess said.

Don glared at her. "Nice Jess. Like Messer could really kick my ass."

Jess shrugged and took a sip of her beer. "I wouldn't doubt him. He could at least give you a run for your money."

Don nodded with a shrug. "Alright I'll give you that, he could." He sipped his beer. "I gotta ask though, who throws a body to a tiger to get rid of evidence?"

"Someone who's really creative." Jess said. "But not creative enough cause we still caught him."

"Yeah." Don sighed.

Jess leaned towards him. "You alright Don?"

Don looked at her. "Yeah I'm fine. It's just a lot of tough cases lately and it's catching up to me."

Jess nodded her understanding. "Yeah we've been through a lot. But on the up side we're still here and in one piece."

"That is true. We are." Don said. "And given how many times we could of been hurt, that's saying a lot."

Jess took another drink of her beer before turning to Don again. "So last time we had a personal conversation it revolved around ours fathers."

Don nodded. "That it did."

"Tell me about the rest of your family." Jess said.

Don cleared his throat. "Well my family consists of me, my dad, my mom and my sister. My mom is a cop's wife. She accepts what my dad and I do and never once complained that my dad had to work long hours or miss family holidays." Don smiled. "My sister, Sam, is a perfect combination of my parents. She has my mom's accepting attitude but she fights back when she has to. She doesn't take crap from anyone but will let the little things slide."

Jess smiled. "They sound nice."

"They are. I love them and although they drive me nuts on occasion, I wouldn't trade them for the world." Don said. "What about you?"

Jess let out a laugh. "I am one of five. My siblings are all boys so it was really me and my mom against them most of the time. My oldest brother Patrick is a cop in Jersey and is five years older then me. Dan comes after him. He's married in upstate New York with two kids. He's an insurance salesman. Hates his job. He's three and a half years older then me. Then there's John." Jess cleared her throat and looked off into the bar. "We don't really talk. He's two years older then me. I don't know much about his life. Last is Jason. He's only a year older then me. I'm closest to him. He works here in the city as private security for some of the hotels."

"Wow, you grew up with four brothers." Don let out a low whistle. "It's a wonder you're as normal as you are."

Jess laughed. "Yeah well it also explains why I'm a cop. Being a girly girl was not an option in my house. No matter how hard my mom tried. I remember one Labor Day she had put me in the pink puffy dress and told me not to get dirty. Not even five minutes after the words were out of her mouth I was playing football with my brothers in the back yard."

"Let me guess, the dress was never the same again." Don said with a laugh.

Jess nodded, taking another sip of beer. "My mom yelled at the five of us for a good twenty minutes before my dad got home and told her to let us be."

Don shook his head, smiling. His smile slipped away after a minute.

"So I take it the story about John is for another time." He guessed.

"Yeah when we're not in a public place." Jess confirmed. "It's a little painful."

Don nodded. "I understand." he shrugged. "Ok I don't really understand but I can wait."

Jess smiled at Don. "Thanks Don. That means a lot."

Don returned the smile. "You're my partner and friend Jess. I'm not going to push you."

They clinked their bottles together and continued talking about their childhoods.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

So there is that. We got a little more insight into their pasts and as you can tell, Danny is already picking up on something between Don and Jess. I know I didn't show Danny and Lindsay together but there will be more team interaction in the next one. Please remember about flames and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
